Red and the Delinquent
by ellie2498
Summary: "I need a favor. See, right now I'm running from the cops, and I need somewhere to hide." The story of how Zoey and Duncan met.


**I'm back, for now! I'm sorry I haven't published anything in months, but I will be back for what remains of the summer, hopefully. I hope you like this, I don't even know where it came from, but I think the world needs more Doey.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, despite my wanting to.**

**Zoey's POV**

* * *

I was upstairs in my room sewing a new polka-dot skirt to match my retro halter top when someone knocked on the door. It was rather late and I was home alone because both of my parents were out with their friends. I knew I shouldn't answer the door, being a vulnerable teenage girl, but the knocking became more insistent. I figured it was just the football jocks going around advertising Friday's big game and they weren't going to leave until someone answered the door and swore on their mother's grave that they were attending. That wasn't uncommon, especially considering they were playing their big rivals this week (okay, maybe the grave part would be pretty unusual). Against my better judgement, I answered the door.

Standing in front of me was a swift teenage boy with a green mohawk and piercings to match, wearing a black shirt and red Converse.

"Hey, you're that freshman girl, right?" he asked.

"I'm a sophomore!" I defended. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I need a favor. See, right now I'm running from the cops, and I need somewhere to hide."

"Why should I help you? I don't even know you."

"The name's Duncan."

"Oh, right, the only known criminal to attend Southeast High," I remembered.

"So you do know me," he retorted. I could hear sirens in the distance but they sounded like they were coming closer. He heard them too and pointed behind him. "Right now, you don't really have a choice but to let me in."

I stood my ground in the doorway but he shoved past me and darted up the stairs. I chased after him. "Hey, you can't just... What are you being arrested for anyway?" I loudly asked.

He turned around and opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by another knock on the door, this time accompanied by a shout of "This is the police!"

"The less you know, the better," Duncan told me. "Now I would go answer that if I were you."

_Who does he think he is? _I thought as I trudged back down the stairs. _He just barges into my house and expects me to be okay with it, and to cover for him by lying to higher authorities! I should turn him in right now!_

I flung open the door and was greeted by a large burly man who could stand to lose quite a few pounds. "Hello ma'am, do you know a Mister Nelson?"

I answered no, which wasn't technically a lie since Duncan never told me his last name, but I could only assume. Then I internally smacked myself because I was doing what he wanted me to.

"You've never heard of Duncan Nelson, aged 17, goes to Southeast High?" he pushed.

"Well, I've heard of him, but I don't exactly know him." _Again, not technically a lie._

"He's been causing mischief all night, and we're led to believe he is in this neighborhood," the police officer explained. "So if you happen to see him, let us know."

I couldn't bring myself to speak again, so I nodded.

"Thank you for you time, miss," he said as he walked off.

I took a deep breath, and headed off to find Duncan.

"I want you to leave, please," I said when I found him on my bed in my room.

"But Red, I just got here."

"I'm sorry, but you can't stay here. My parents could come home any second!"

"I would love to meet the people that gave birth to a kid with fire truck red hair," he mocked.

"This isn't my natural hair color," I mumbled, though we both knew he knew that already.

"So Red, tell me about yourself."

"What exactly do you want to know?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"Your name would be a good start."

"Oh. Zoey. Zoey Smith."

"And what about your hamster's name?"

"Miss Puffycheeks."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course. I'm in the mood for a rootbeer. Got any rootbeer?"

"Umm, no."

"You're lying," he accused.

"Okay, fine, we do have rootbeer, but you need to leave! I mean, if that's okay with you..."

"Yeah right. The fuzz are still out there looking for me. Plus, it's nice being here with you."

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked. "The class president, right?"

"I did, and then I realized she was totally insane. You're cuter." He winked.

"I'm flattered, but I have a boyfriend."

"For now."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Before I got my answer, a car pulled into my driveway. "Oh no, that's my parents! They'll kill me if they find you here!"

"Zoey? We're home!" my mom called.

"You need to go! Go!" I whispered.

Duncan looked around, then opened up the window. "See you later, Sweetcheeks," he called, half-way out. I realized too late that we were on the second floor, but when I stuck my head out, he was already running off.

"Zoey, what are you doing?" my dad asked.

I spun around too fast and banged my head on the top of the window. "Nothing, Dad. I thought I saw... a bunny," I lied, quickly shutting the window and praying he didn't notice the blush on my cheeks.

"Did you see all those cops outside?" he asked. "Apparently some delinquent teenager is on the loose."

"Heh, weird," I stuttered.

"Honey, I'm so proud of you that you don't hang out with kids like that."

I winced. "Thanks," I forced out, the quiver in my voice very audible. He said good night and left, leaving me mortified and barely able to grasp the events of the past twenty minutes. I took deep breaths in an attempt to release the guilt that racked my brain and I tried to forget this night ever happened, but every time I closed my eyes, all I could see were those deep blue ones staring back into mine. The bright green, slightly ruffled hair. The cocky voice that flirted with me before jumping out my window.

And that is the story of how I met Duncan Nelson.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Should I continue, or leave it as it is? I was originally planning to continue, but then I realized I don't know where I would go with it, so naturally I'm relying on faceless people on the internet to tell me what to do. I would love your opinion!**


End file.
